The Italy bros depression
by TheWailingSpirit
Summary: After America and Canada had enough and committed suicide, the Italy brothers were next in the suicide train. Warning: has a suggestive line of suicide, depression problems


**Depression**

I am drowning but not wet,

I mask my pain, no matter how much I'm upset,

No one cares if I drown,

They're the ones keeping me down

I stay silent as my "friends" rolled their eyes,

They make promises but I know they're lies,

My "parents" treat me with mock and scorn,

Their words sharp as a rose's thorn

I know not what keeps me going,

I go on without ever knowing,

My heart freezing to ice,

There is only one spot that remains warm but there's a price

I try to move on but I've always known,

That I have to do it on my own,

I have no one I've been abandoned,

It always feels like I've been stranded

I've lost control of my life

Even living had become a major strife

I've lost count of how many scars I've gained

To get up I often strained

I'll always keep fighting,

I'll never stop trying,

Until I reach the light burst out of the water,

Climb out like a spider

Cold and wet but still alive,

I'll give this fight another try,

If I see someone help me out,

I will have no doubt

You are my friend you have helped me,

Become as free as I can be,

As I hack up water, you pat me on the back,

You are the light that keeps things from going black

Even if my anger continues to seethe,

You continue to help me breathe,

Even if I lash out as if you're prey,

You're the only one willing to stay

Lovino sighed as he put down his pencil, he would write poems every now and again, and the end of his poem represented his fratello; Lovino laughed quietly and bitterly as he thought, 'Feliciano is the only one who truly understands….He's even got problems of his own.' Truth be told, the two were had monophobia, Feliciano hide it by acting weaker than he really was while Lovino used his sour attitude to keep people from prying. The Italian man sat back in his chair as a few tears streamed down his face, a sudden slam of a door as loud as a gun startled him as well as the sounds of feet pounding on the floor and crying. Lovino whipped his head around to see his little brother running towards him sobbing, he stood up and embraced Feliciano tightly while almost yelling, "What happened?!" Feliciano sobbed in his shoulder while saying (more like sobbing it out), "L-Ludwig s-said I-I c-couldn't b-be his a-ally or h-his f-friend any m-more!" Lovino's eyes widened and he hissed while Italy sobbed, 'I knew this would happen. I knew it!' Lovino thought angrily, that was why he hated Ludwig, the Italians have had a history of being abandoned by the Germanic countries. The same thing happened to Feliciano when a kid from the Holy Roman Empire vanished, he was heartbroken and Lovino was just trying to protect him from getting even more heartache. Lovino's heart had been broken by a Spaniard named Antonio who always left Lovino alone to be with his stupid friends; Lovino's eyes had started to sting so he let out the tears he had kept in for years, they both were suffering yet no one saw it. Lovino suddenly thought about how Alfred and Matthew had both taken their lives together as brothers. He pulled away from Feliciano, raced out of the room, and came back with some rope, a stool, and a knife; Lovino gestured to all the items and said, "You pick first." Feliciano whipped his eyes and went with the knife, Lovino set up the noes and put the opening around his neck as Feliciano pointed the knife at his stomach.  
~Le time skip~  
Ludwig sighed as he walked to the Italian brother's house with Antonio bouncing along side him, "Hey, what do you think they're going to be doing at this time?" Antonio asked and Ludwig gave a curt reply, "Probably napping, I got Feliciano pretty upset." Antonio frowned as he thought of the fact that he hadn't been around Lovino often anymore; his face brightened as he started to bounce again while thinking about how his apology was going to go, then afterwards they'd all spend time together. Antonio felt someone bump into him and almost fell over, "Hey, careful you_" Antonio froze as he stared at a ghost of Alfred who was simply shaking his head sadly at them while whispering, "_When you get there...you're going to be pretty...surprised at what you find._" Antonio and Ludwig raced to their destination as Alfred watched them, still shaking his head, he turned to look at the two dead Italians while asking, "_How do you think they're going to react?_" The ghost of Feliciano simply shrugged his shoulders as his older brother whispered, "_They'll either cry, commit suicide, try to figure out there mistakes, or..._" He hesitated, not wanting to even think about it but whispered none the less, "_They might cheer or celebrate our deaths._" Alfred shook his head and looked towards the house as two loud wail could be heard, both full of grief, and Lovino & Feliciano teleported to their old house to find a depressing sight. Antonio was clutching Lovino's limp body and was cradling it, tears were streaming down his face as he whispered words in Spanish; while Ludwig had his head buried in Feliciano's chest crying, hugging the body tightly, he also was whispering words in German. Feliciano and Lovino frowned and went to their separate people, each brother mimicking each other's movements as they both pet the Spaniard's and the German's head. The two disappeared as the other men looked back only to feel a warm breeze on their faces and they both heard the words, "_We shall protect you, never forget that._"


End file.
